The subject matter herein relates generally to connector systems that provide a signal path through a panel.
Some known electrical connectors are pass-through connectors that may be used to provide an electrical conductive path through a panel. The panel may be a cover for an electrical device, a machine, or another structure. In an automotive context, the device, machine, or structure may be an engine or a transmission, and the panel may be an engine cover or a transmission cover, respectively. The panel provides protection for the device, machine, structure, and/or the surrounding environment, such as from debris, contaminants, liquids, impact forces, harsh temperatures, or pressures. The panel is typically mounted to (or is otherwise fixed in place relative to) the device, machine, or structure. Yet, sensors and other electrical devices may be located between the panel and the device, machine, or structure. In order to convey signals between the electrical devices within the panel and processors and other devices outside of the panel, conductive paths must be established that extend through an opening in the panel.
To simplify the passage through the panel versus feeding individual wires through one or more openings in the panel, multiple wires from various internal electrical devices may be terminated to a header connector that is mounted within the panel, on or near the device, machine, or structure. A pass-through connector may be configured to extend through the opening in the panel to mate to the header connector which provides the signal paths across the panel. However, the panel is typically separately mounted to the device, machine, or structure than the header connector, which may cause the header connector to be misaligned relative to the opening of the panel. Since the pass-through connector extends through the opening, the pass-through connector may not align correctly with the header connector, which results in a missed or faulty connection, damage to one or both of the connectors, and/or leaks at the opening that may allow the undesired transmission of contaminants, liquids, debris, pressure, heat, and the like, through the panel. In addition, the header connector is located between the panel and the device, machine, or structure, so the pass-through connector mates blindly to the header connector as the pass-through connector is loaded from outside of the panel through the opening. Thus, it is difficult to properly mate the header connector to the pass-through connector to provide signal paths across the panel because it is difficult to align the opening of the panel with the header connector, and it is difficult to blindly connect the pass-through connector to the header connector. A need remains for a pass-through connector system that provides better alignment and sealing between the connectors and the opening in the panel.